dragonstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Flight - Chapter 01
This is chapter 01 of Endless Flight. Enjoy. Endless Flight - Chapter 01 "Dad, help me!" "Don't worry, Alexa. Everything's just fine." Alexa Luisteren was always scared. She was different from other humans. She had the ability to talk and listen to dragons. Every night, instead of hearing a roar, she would hear a scream for help. This obviously, would scare a eight year old girl. She wanted to help these dragons in pain, but they were too far away. One night, she did manage to help one. BANG! BOOM! Lightning and thunder roared outside. The gray skies poured down heavy rain. "Daddy, I'm scared!" "Don't worry hon. Nobody can hurt us. We live on a farm far away from civilization." "But their screams! It's so loud!" Alexa's father walked to the window and closed it. He pulled the latch to lock it and did the same with the other windows and doors. He walked towards and door that led to the basement. In the basement, he walked through an underground tunnel that led to the barn on the other side of the property. He locked the doors and windows there and quickly returned to his daughter. "Go to sleep, Alexa. Everything will be fine when you wake up." Alexa did as her father told. The next morning, the thunderstorm stopped. Alexa woke up to the smell of fresh eggs and toast, also known as her favorite. After eating, she ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. She dug through the cushions to find the TV remote. She turned the TV on, but all she saw was static. "Daddy! Something's wrong with the TV," she shouted. "Maybe something's wrong with the satellite dish. Go check it out, and I'll catch up in a few minutes." Alexa ran outside. She looked at the roof and noticed that the satellite dish was gone. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed: She noticed that a trail of grass has been removed, as if something scraped against it, and left a smaller trail of a dry, purple, liquid. As any eight year old girl, she was curious and followed it. She saw many feathers on the trail, all covered with a purple liquid that dried. The trail ended in the barn. A huge hole was made on the door, in which a thing has entered through. "Is that a purple chicken? No, it couldn't be. It's too big." Alexa walked around it and examined it. She saw a huge feather wing covering something. Alexa walked up to the thing and put her hand on it. BOOSH! BOOSH! Small parts of the wing exploded, unleashing the purple liquid. The explosion blew Alexa backwards. "What was that?!" cried her father as he ran towards her. "It's this," she replied, as the purple liquid dropped down her hair. "That's dragon blood. So that means this is a dragon." "Is it hurt?" "No, hon. It's just sleeping," he lied. "When will it wake up?" "Later, hon," he lied again. He knew that the dragon was dead because too much blood was left outside. "C'mon. Let's go back inside." "But what 'bout the TV?" "I'll fix it." As Alexa went back towards the house, her father searched for the dish. His guess was that the dragon grabbed onto the dish, so he ran to the into the barn and unlocked the door. He got the forklift, lifted the dragon and placed it outside the barn. He found the dish and spent the rest of the day repairing it and putting it back on the roof. The next day, they had the same breakfast. Sarah asked her father about the dragon, but he simply told her that it was still sleeping. She ran to the TV, hoping it would work. As she expected, it did. Around six hours later, she was shocked to see the TV suddenly turn to static. "Dad! The TV's not working." "I'll go check on it later," shouted Alexa's father from the kitchen. "Can I go check on it?" "Sure! I'll come out in a few minutes!" Alexa walked out the back door to see the dish on the floor, covered with a purple liquid. "Dad, come out quick," she screamed. Her father quickly ran out, and to his surprise, he noticed that the dish was once again on the floor, covered with a purple liquid, still wet. "What's this purple stuff? I saw it yesterday, too," she asked. Her father sighed, "It's dragon blood. The dragon must have woke up and knocked it down." "Yay! It's awake!" she screamed happily. "But where is it?" "هذا الألم! فلماذا لا نهاية؟!" screamed something. Alexa's father knew the impression on his daughter's face. It was the emotion that she had every night when she heard a cry for help. "Sweetie, why did it say?" "It said 'This pain! Why won't it ever end?!' It sounds like it's in trouble." Alexa quickly ran into the building and out the front door. Her father followed and they both saw a dragon covered with a purple liquid. The liquid was also dripping from the roof. The dragon, not knowing someone is around because it's vision is barely dim, cried in pain again, "وحروق!" "Dad, get the hose. It says something is burning it." Her father grabbed the hose, and with a push of a button, cold water came bursting out. The heavy water washed away the blood, but pushed the dragon. "لماذا هذا الألم تنمو أكبر؟!" "Dad, the water is hurting it!? With another push of a button, the water stopped. The dragon was left groaning and shivering on the grass. After a few minutes, Alexa ran up to it and kneaded down. The dragon was two times bigger than her, a small size for a dragon. Alexa opened her arms and hugged it, tightly. Blood came gushing out from every angle, but it was all soaked in by Alexa's clothing. Her hug warmed the dragon a little. She gently put the dragon back on the grass, and it stopped shivering. "Alexa..." "Yes, daddy." "Come inside and get a change of clothes. Let me wash it before the blood stains." "But what about it?" "Let it rest," he said. A few hours later, after the dish was fixed again, Alexa ran outside. The dragon was still there groaning. It was awake the whole time. Alexa kneaded down next to it. She gently put her hand on it, but this time the dragon reacted. He startled up and got on all four. "من هناك؟ لماذا أنت تحاول قتلي؟ (Who is there? Why are you trying to kill me?)" The dragon quickly fell over due to lack of strength. "Stay down. You shouldn't try to stand, dragon." "وحيث من أنت؟ ماذا تحاول أن تفعل؟ (Where and who are you? What are you trying to do?)" "I'm right in front of you, silly. Can't you see?" "ينتظر! هل أنت الإنسان؟ هل يمكن أن نفهم كيف لي؟ (Wait, are you a human? How can one of your kind understand me?)," said the dragon and as walked backwards slowly, away from Alexa's voice. "I'm not sure, but I can," Alexa explained as she stood up. "(Get away from me you filthy human!)," it said as it jumped back, hitting a tree. Some blood stained onto the tree. "Stop!" screamed Alexa. "Please, don't hurt yourself anymore." "(Why do you care? You were trying to kill me!)" "No, I wasn't. I was trying to help you," Sarah said with a gentle voice. She silently walked up to the dragon, without it knowing. "(Why should I belie...)" The dragon tried to finish his sentence but instead, a shriek of pain came out. "Stop pushing yourself!" "(Get away from me!)," it screamed as it whipped its bloody tail at Alexa, knocking her down. Angrily, Alexa shouted, "Fine! All I wanted to do was help you, but if you want to die in the rain, so be it." Alexa stood up and started walking towards the front door to her house, when the dragon replied, "(What Rain)." Alexa chuckled, "It rains in this area every other day, along with thunderstorms and lightning. People can't explain why this happens, but we've gotten used to it." Alexa opened the door and walked in. Alexa walked to the couch and sat down, disapointed. She knew what she just did was wrong, and the water was going to harm it. Around 1:00 in the morning, Alexa woke up to the sound of screaming, but none of the screams are a request for help. So she ran to the front door after grabbing her rain coat and waited patiently. She waited for the dragon to scream for help, but that didn't happen till one hour later. Alexa ran outside after she heard the dragon scream, "(Help me! This pain's unbearable!)". "(Who's there?)," the dragon shouted as he heard the front door open. "It's me," Alexa replied as she grabbed an umbrella. "(You?! Are you going to watch me die here?!)" "No, I'm here to help you," Alexa replied as she ran to the dragon and opened the umbrella. The umbrella covered the dragon and Alexa; however, the dragon was still shaking and shivering. "(Did the rain stop?)" "No, that doesn't happen till another five hours, but the..." "(Please get me out of here!)" "Are you that afraid of the rain?" "(Please, bring me somewhere else.)" "Fine," she sighed. "But this umbrella's protecting us from the rain." "(What's an umbrella?)" "Humph," Alexa chuckled. "You don't know what that is? Well, that doesn't matter. Can you move?" The dragon tried to stand on his fours, but quickly collapsed and squirted blood. "I guess we have to stay here." "(But the light...)" BANG! BOOM! At the sound of the thunder, the dragon reacted. His wings opened and prepare to take off. "What are you doing, dragon?!" "(Getting away from the lightning!)" The wings started flapping, blowing away the umbrella. "Stop!" cried Alexa as she ran for the umbrella. Alexa ran back and leaped. She hugged the dragon and force closed the weak wings. "(What did you do that for?") "Lightning only hits things in the sky," she explained. "Now, I get it." "(Huh?)" "Two nights ago, you must've been hit by lightning. That's why you were unconscious and injured in the barn, and that's also why youre afraid of it. Silly dragon, it's nothing to be afraid about. Just stay low." "(Will you stop calling me 'dragon.' My name's Timacus.)" To Be Continued To read more of Endless Flight, see Endless Flight - Chapter 02.